DuCaine Thoughts
by lovlyangl
Summary: Three one shots done in Poetry. Horatio's thoughts, Calleigh's thoughts, Their thoughts. Rated M for mature themes. Reviews are welcome.
1. Horatio's thoughts

**Ducaine Thoughts Done in Poetry**

**Written by MacsLovlyAngl**

**I do not own Horatio/Calleigh. Just these thoughts of what I see.**

.............................................................

Three stories, the first being his thoughts. The second being hers. The last being theirs.

.............................................................

**Horatio's thoughts**

**..............................**

I watch her each day as she silently walks by, knowing in my heart she will soon be by my side.

In my fantasy, my dream, my only sweet love. That keeps me whole, as my life moves along.

Closing my eyes now I feel her whispered breath, telling me that she wants to love me with her sweet soft caress.

Feeling her hands as they now become wickedly bold, touching, petting my heated body once more.

Always she does this with passion, with flare. Knowing that in my dream she can live out her dares.

Leaning down now she whispers..._ "come handsom let's dance, lets enjoy this evening of our imagined romance."_

Standing now she leads me to the center of the floor, as the music starts surrounding our hearts and our souls.

Bringing my hands to rest on her waist, we slowly move and sway as I can no longer wait to taste.

Her lips, her neck, her beautiful form, which will soon be lost with me once more along the Miami shore.

Pulling her close I can no longer resist, as I touch her lips in sweet heavenly bliss.

Hearing her sigh as our tongues touch and swirl, keeping rhythm in our dance as I allow her body to twirl.

Deeper I caress her as my hands slide up her form, reaching her shirt where the buttons are gold.

Undoing each one I can see her flesh waken with a glow, as I slide it from her arms watching it fall to the ground below.

Taking my fingertips I slide them up each side of back, reaching her bra as I undo each one of her clasps.

Standing before me now with her breasts fully erect, I can feel her orbs as they perk on my chest.

Bringing my hands back down to her waist, I unclip her pants while fighting the urge to take one taste.

Sliding them from her body along with her panties of black, so beautifullly naked as her head softly falls back.

Smiling with seduction, with desire and want. I realize she is teasing me, trying to playfully taunt.

My shaft, my organ, which is swelling with greed, waiting with great patients to finally be released.

Lifting her now I carry her to the desk, laying her upon it with her legs widely spread.

Sitting in my chair, I lower my lips to her heat, hearing her cry out as I begin to suckle her with greed.

Lost in the wickedness I'm feeding her soul, as my tongue plunges deep, swirling around her core.

Adding my fingers I slid them deep within, loving her with both in erotic sweet sensual sin.

Bucking wildy I know she's ready to pour, as I remove my fingers and suckle her orgasm once mroe.

Standing above her now I release my throbbing shaft. Placing the tip on her opening, finally at last.

Looking into our eyes of emerald green and sea blue, no words are now needed as I plunge her anew.

Dying in her passion, as her walls kiss and clench, releasing another orgasm on my shaft that is now drenched.

No longer able to hold back, I rock her with greed, feeling my shaft ready to release its sweet seed.

Calling her name now, I pull her up to come face to face, kneading her breasts as I no longer can keep pace.

Whispering I'm ready she smiles, tossing her head back with ease, crying out_..."fill me, please Horatio, give me your seed."_

Wild now I hold her hips nice and tight, making sure she doesn't move as my seed begins to take flight.

Feeling the warmth, she rakes her nails down my back, telling me without words that I've loved her with sweet romance.

Quietly neslting our sighs and purrs fill my office once more, along with our aura as my shaft remains in her sweet core.

Then I hear the softness of her whispered words like the wings of a dove . _"Thank you handsom for our lovely dance of love."_

**End  
**


	2. Calleigh's Thoughts

**Calleigh's Thoughts**

**......................................**

As the darkness shows across the Miami shore, I lay my head to rest once more.

Deep in my thoughts I start to float, as I see Horatio, waiting for me on his boat.

I follow the path that leads to his side, as he whisperes..._" come my Calleigh, let's go for a romantic ride."_

Placing my hand within his as guides, knowing our love will soon be burning inside.

Releasing the ropes we float out to sea, leaving behind our reality, filling our world with our dreams.

He spreads out a blanket and gently pulls me down, leaving my soul completely spellbound.

Softly he slides his hand down my hip, as his lips near my ear he whisperes_..."Let me love you again."_

Unable to resist his temptation, his desires. I bring my lips to his and set our spirits aglow in fire.

So heated in pleasures, erotic sins and sensual strokes, I know in this moment we've drowned in our tender looks.

Caressing my hand I bring it to dance around his thighs, as I watch his eyes burn and turn to blue ice.

Sliding my fingertips down the length of his shaft, petting and stroking as I play his organ at last.

Nearing my lips to the head of his length, I feel him inhale as my lips erotically begin to play.

Lost in the pleasures he bucks and he moans, wrapping my hair in his fingers once more.

Seeing the rapture sensually show upon his face, I take him in deep as he moans out my name... _"Calleigh."_

To lost in the passion, he pulls me up upon his chest, still gripping my hair as he brings himself to suckle my breasts.

Bucking back like a bow as my hair softly flows, across his thighs from the orgasm that is brewing to unfold.

Feeling his hands grip and hold against my hips, he positions me sensually upon his shafts tip.

Then without warning, without sensual passion or finesse, he plunges me to the hilt as his tongue continues to caress.

Feeling my thoughts burn me in flaming lust and tangled need, I sensually float with him, while he's embedded so deep.

Closing my eyes once more I'm back on his boat, back to Horatio's arms as he's plunging me without control.

Never has his touch, his stroke, felt this wicked and sweet. Leaving me to shout "_Horatio"_ as my fingernails dig him deep.

Hearing his voice whisper... _"I'm ready Calleigh to fill you with my seed, deep inside your womb where you want me to be."_

Crying from his words that have bathed me in his love, I hear him yell... _"Calleigh"_ to the angels above.

Slowly coming down from my heated sweet thoughts, I hear him whisper_..." my bullet girl, I'll be back to join our hearts."_

**End**


	3. Their Thoughts

**Their Thoughts**

**....................................**

We are walking together along our Miami beach. Both of us knowing that our final chapter will soon be complete.

The first thoughts were his, the second were mine. Now this third one will be our heaven devine.

Taking our hands, we smile as we embrace each others backs. Lowering our bodies as the water splashes upon the sand.

Feeling the spray as it flows across our backs, as our hands slither down removing the clasp from our pants.

Tenderly we slid our warm tongues across our neck, while our fingers spread fire, leaving us both on the edge.

Burning now in friction, in sensual dangerous fire, we caress our hands across our crotch bathing each others desires.

Losing our control, we mesh our lips in passion, in love. As our tongues start dancing, twirling, as we sigh our lovers song.

Tossing and turning, as our bodies twist and take shape. Entwining our spirits, while our minds become trapped in lusty flames.

Gripping his shaft while he cups my sheath, we both enchantedly stroke, bathing each other in our orgasmic creams.

Still entwined within each others sweet arms. I buck as he plunges, leaving our souls to wickedly come undone.

Deep within each other, my walls kiss his shaft. Together in rhythm, as our bodies continually, romantically dance.

Feeling our orgasms, nearing our edge of beautiful luscuious dreams. Our pulsating finally releasing us, in erotic sweet heat.

Panting together, we softly moan and sigh. In between our kisses, that our rekindling our spirits, bringing them back to life.

Sitting up together, we nestle and kiss. Knowing our beautiful thoughts have finally come to an end.

Our names are Calleigh and Horatio DuCaine. We both hope we have left you burning, in our passions wicked flame.

**End.**

**...................................**

**Thank you for the review. I hope you enjoyed these thoughts and they brought you some DuCaine happiness.**


End file.
